pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Louie's Adventure
This game is FANON. References to the real world are purely fiction in most cases and should not be treated as anything but that. Pikmin: Louie's Adventure is a game that is being co-created by the users Peach Bulborb and 13pikmar. Enjoy the game! Media excitement over this game has led to interviews and information intentionally or unintentionally revealed. Keep an eye out, but remember that these little interviews did not really happen. = Story = Years have passed since the events of Pikmin 4, and Olimar has since retired from his job at Hocotate Freight. Since then, Louie has become a star employee, and even owns his own version of the S.S. Dolphin, the S.S. Porpoise. Louie is traveling with a new employee, a young female named Violet. They are bringing a valuable shipment of parts for a super-computer. This super-computer will supposedly be able to calculate the answer to any question, and supposedly will be able to calculate the exact value of pi. Louie is busy trying to keep Violet from hijacking the controls, as she is too enthusiastic and inexperienced to handle the job properly. Violet ask Louie to let her take the controls for, "just a second...", and Louie reluctantly agrees. After all, she would eventually get to the controls anyway. Violet excitedly takes the controls, and slowly steers the ship around an asteroid. Suddenly, the radiation counter starts beeping, and Violet is so startled she puts the ship in a nosedive to the nearest planet... The next part of the story is featured on the page Site of the Crash. = Gameplay/Controls = The controls are all the same as on the Gamecube and wii u, and the game itself was released for the Gamecube and Wii u. The goal is much like that of the first pikmin game, except the goal is to collect 70 ship parts in 70 days. Only 60 of them are mandatory and must be retrieved before the time runs out, but if that happens you see an angry president of some company saying, "IT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT PI IS!!!". You might want to collect all the ship parts so this doesn't happen. Controls are the same as the controls in New Play Control! Pikmin 2. The map will only appear when Louie is active captain, unless the players are in the circle of light by the ship. If this is the case, Violet can also access it from that point. = Pikmin Types = As 13Pikmar put it, "What Pikmin game would be complete without the Pikmin?" A large amount of Pikmin debuted in Pikmin: Louie's Adventure. To compensate for the large amount, the S.S. Porpoise and Louie each have a database. In addition (and partly due to the superior capabilities of the Wii U), the maximum amount of Pikmin has been upped to a total of 500 at one time. Despite this, the general community has stated that 500 is "too much" to maneuver effectively. Most players state that anywhere between 200 and 300 is the best amount to use effectively. *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Brown Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Green Pikmin *Black Pikmin *Pink Pikmin *White Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *Orange Pikmin *Cyan Pikmin New Pikmin *Lime Pikmin *Jelly Pikmin *Grey Pikmin = Areas = One of the main sources of praise for Pikmin: Louie's Adventure is the enormous size of the maps. Peach Bulborb explained this when he said, "The maps are enormous. This is because maps the size of Pikmin or Pikmin 2 would be just too small to effectively hide all ten pieces while still presenting a challenge." *Crash Site *Rocky Ravine *Peaceable Woodland *Despicable Desert *Babbling Brook *Mecha World *Last Chance = Captains = *Louie- Primary captain. Louie has a mobile map and database (instead of having to check the scanner at the rocket) which he can activate at any time. *Violet- Secondary captain. Violet has a "sixth sense" which will sometimes warn her of imminent danger. Whenever an enemy that has premiered as a boss gets near, a bleep will sound. The game will pause for a moment and a camera will move and show where the danger is. The warning will only show once for each enemy. Note that if the player is actively moving as Louie, the warning will not sound. *Olimar- Unlockable captain. Olimar has no special ability, and only appears if the player is playing the Ultimus Hole. No other captains accompany him. = Gamemodes = Story Mode 2P Battle Pikmode* Challenge Mode* Night Mode* Ultimus Hole* "*" means that the game mode is unlockable. = MPlayer = If you buy the wii u bonus pack that comes with a wii u and Pikmin: Louie's Adventure, you will also receive a "MPlayer" extension, which can be plugged into the gamepad. If this occurs, the S.S. Porpoise will bleep and send out a message: "MPlayer Software Enabled. Violet, please connect wii remote with nunchuck." If this is done, the player will be able to connect and join in as Violet. If this occurs, switching between captains is disabled. Due to Louie being connected to the gamepad, he has a "map" that may show him things that would not normally be seen. Due to only having a wii remote and nunchuck, the second player will not have this ability. A special line of "Golden MPlayer" packs were produced (only 100, so they are quite rare). If the Golden MPlayer is activated, the second player will be given a choice: Violet or opponents. If the player chooses Violet, playing will proceed exactly how it does with the regular MPlayer extension. If the player chooses "Opponents" they will take control of a small wisp of "mist" that has no abilities on its own. However, the wisp (player) will be capable of taking control of enemies and drive them around. Various abilities are unlocked with each character! Note: This wisp may be a reference to The Intelligence, a character from an ongoing story serial. However, this has not been proven and when questioned publicly, Peach Bulborb said, "No comment." Second Note: Although users cannot play multiplayer story mode without MPlayer, 2P Battle and Challenge Mode can be played with two players without having MPlayer. = See Also: = * Pikmin: Louie's Adventure Enemy List * Pikmin: Louie's Adventure Supercomputer Parts * Pikmin: Louie's Adventure/Producer Interviews